The Butlers
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Armin Arlelt. Kepala keluarga Arlelt berusia 15 tahun. Remaja tanggung berkedudukan tinggi yang manja, banyak maunya, dan... shota. /LeviAru with other pair hints /CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Kami sangat lelah, Tuan Muda. Biarkan kami istirahat sebentar─"

"Diam dan lari saja di posisimu, Eren!"

"Kakiku terasa membunuhku, gyaaaa!"

"Pelayan muka kuda, aku akan menyuruh Levi _membunuhmu_ jika kau berani menghentikan larimu!"

.

.

.

**The Butlers © Cherry-Sakura05**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

.

_Bang bang bang bang!_

"Armin-_samaaa_! Sejak kapan kau belajar menggunakan senjata berbahaya seperti itu?!" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan mengenakan tuxedo hitam, lari tunggang-langgang menghindari sabetan peluru dari paruh _tokalev _sang majikan. Sementara rekan seperjuangan yang berada di sebelahnya sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mengeluh dan memilih nyawanya sendiri sebagai prioritas utama.

"Lari lebih cepat, pelayan-pelayan lemah sialan! Masih untung aku tidak memerintahkan Levi untuk menceburkan kalian ke danau Maria sesampainya di rumah nanti!" sang majikan yang masih berumur belasan, memegang tali kekang yang mengikat kedua pelayannya yang lugu dengan geram dan mencambuki mereka berdua tanpa belas kasihan.

"AMPUUUUUN, ARMIN-_SAMA_!"

Tanpa sadar, kedua pelayan itu sempat ngompol di celana.

.

"Ah, Armin-sama, selamat datang!" seorang tukang kebun berkepala plontos menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, demi sekedar membungkuk hormat ke arah junjungannya yang tidak menoleh─bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia berada di sana. Yah, sudah menjadi resiko keberadaannya di rumah besar keluarga Arlelt hanya sebagai pajangan saja.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, kedua 'kuda' kereta kencana langsung menghempaskan pantat mereka ke tanah.

"Baru lari begitu saja sudah tumbang, dasar payah!" maki bocah bersurai pirang sembari berpangku tangan angkuh.

'_Dasar anak kecil rempong, menyusahkan saja,'_ ujar Eren dan Jean balas memaki majikan mereka di dalam hati.

"_Welcome, Botchan,_" sesosok lelaki berambut gelap dan berpakaian formal menyambut hormat dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan tepat di pintu masuk.

"Levi, ingatkan Eren dan Jean untuk membereskan kandang kuda dan membersihkan cerobong asap setelah mereka membersihkan diri," Armin melepas topi dan jaketnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke arah lelaki minim tinggi tersebut.

"Ya, _Botchan_. Mereka dipenuhi kuman dan bakteri. Saya pastikan mereka tidak akan memasuki rumah sebelum badan mereka higienis,"

Armin menyeringai senang. "Bagus. Siapkan cemilan untukku. _Chocolate Gateau_ dengan taburan _La Madeline au Truffle _yang dihiasi _Italian Hazelnut _di atasnya," sepasang kaki mungil itu melenggang santai menuju koridor.

Levi menaruh tangan kanannya di dada kiri─sedikit membungkuk hormat. "_Yes, My Lord,_"

"KAMI PROTES, ARMIN-_SAMA_!" pemuda berambut almond dan pemuda berambut cokelat terang berdiri berpangku tangan di mulut pintu.

"Apa lagi mau kalian?" tantang Armin sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum remeh.

"Gaji kami sudah menunggak tiga bulan. Kami menuntut apa yang menjadi hak kami!" Jean mengacungkan sehelai kertas struk gaji miliknya yang kosong tak berisi dengan raut jengkel.

Armin tertawa. "Kukira kalian mau bilang apa. Fuh," Dikibaskannya untaian surai keemasan itu dengan pose elegan. "Cuci dulu 2000 piring di dapur dan permaklah rumah ini. Pelayan yang bertugas di dapur sedang cuti sebulan sehingga piring-piring teronggok begitu saja,"

"Maaf?" Eren menganga.

"Kayaknya kupingku ada yang salah, nih." ujar Jean mengorek kupingnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bicara cukup keras dan jelas. Kalau kalian rajin, siapa tahu, 'kan, tiba-tiba aku jadi _baik_ dan menaikkan gaji kalian,"

Telinga kedua remaja tanggung itu bergerak-gerak antusias. Berhubung mereka bokek berat sampai-sampai tidak bisa naik becak ke pasar (padahal becak adalah transportasi termurah saat itu), mereka pun menyanggupi perintah Armin dengan mantap−namun, tak lama kemudian menyesalinya.

"Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku diperlakukan seperti ini!" omel Jean sambil menyabuni piring-piring kotor menggunakan perasan jeruk nipis−karena si bocah majikan itu kehabisan sabun cuci dan dia terlalu malas untuk membeli lagi. Di sebelahnya, Eren terlihat memasang muka sedih meratapi nasib sembari merendam piring.

"Siapa tahu si Arlelt itu ketawa-ketiwi sekarang ini melihat kita menderita. Dasar bocah gila!" terdengar bunyi derak dari piring yang digenggam pemuda Perancis tersebut.

"Hati-hati menyebut nama 'Arlelt', Jean. Aku tidak mau mengotori nama keluarga Tuan Besar hanya karena ulah seorang pangeran manja berumur 15 tahun," Eren berujar pelan namun tajam. Jean terdiam. "Lagipula kita tidak punya uang untuk mengganti piring yang kau pecahkan nanti jika Armin-_sama _tahu peralatan makannya ada yang cacat,"

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Eren keras. "Eren,"

"Ah, _Sir_ Levi,"

Iris oniks Levi melirik sedikit ke arah cucian kotor yang sedang ditangani Eren dan Jean. Ekspresinya agak berjengit jijik. "Habis ini bersihkan loteng. Jean, kau pergi ke kandang kuda. Boulevard sudah tiba sore ini dari klinik hewan. Kurasa kuda itu membutuhkan penanganan darimu," titahnya sembari menggigit sarung tangan yang ia pakai, berupaya melepasnya.

"_Yes, Sir!_"

"Malam ini kita kedatangan tamu. Tunangan _Botchan_, Annie Leonhardt akan datang berkunjung," pemilik tinggi 160cm itu berjalan menuju rak-rak peralatan masak. "−kepala keluarga Smith juga akan datang kemari,"

Eh.

Kegiatan Eren terhenti. Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke arah Levi untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

"−Erwin Smith. Dia... berkunjung−malam−nanti," ulang Levi meyakinkan.

Eren dan Jean berpandangan syok. Erwin Smith. Pengusaha Belanda yang kaya dan terkenal. Tipe idaman para wanita untuk dijadikan suami. Bahkan Lady Zoe, tetangga sebelah yang eksentrik pun tertarik akan pesona terlarang lelaki berambut _blonde_ tersebut. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau pria yang telah memasuki usia kepala tiga itu menaruh hati pada Tuan Muda mereka. Tapi−astaga _Gusti_, kerasukan apa majikan mereka sampai tega menolak seorang kepala keluarga Smith tanpa basa-basi?

Tunangan dan pihak ketiga. Jamuan makan malam macam apa ini.

"Bersiaplah," Levi menyeringai aneh. "Kelihatannya akan ada badai malam nanti,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Lagi-lagi fic Armin haha /larilari

Gue gak ngerti lagi ini kenapa jadi 'Seorang anak lelaki bangsawan yang telah bertunangan mengundang orang ketiga bertemu calon isterinya."

_Fine._ Gue gagal paham lagi sama fic sendiri /pelukguling

Yang penting hepi ye~

Ada yang ingin meninggalkan jejak di Review?

Yang Review orang baik~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

**The Butlers **

**© Cherry-Sakura05**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kebiasaan buruk seorang Armin Arlelt adalah mendadak amnesia kalau ditagih hutang.

"_Eh? Aku pernah pinjam 10 dollar padamu? Jangan bercanda, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk meminjam uang,"_─jawaban Armin pagi-pagi buta saat ditagih pewaris perusahaan Fubar perihal uang yang dipinjamnya demi membeli martabak keju.

"_Kalian minta gaji yang menunggak sebulan? Masih syukur kuberi tempat bernaung daripada kalian menjadi tunawisma di luar sana,"_ dengusnya angkuh─memalingkan wajahnya dari sodoran struk gaji yang belum di stempel milik Jean. Itu kejadian siang tadi.

"_Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan 'aku ingin meminjam' waktu itu, 'kan?"_─jawaban yang diterima Reiner Braun, sepupu Armin penyabet gelar juara tinju tingkat kecamatan, setelah dia menanyakan uang yang Armin pakai membeli _vanilla cake_ lapis mutiara setengah jam lalu. Alhamdulillah, dampak kerusakan hanya kusen pintu yang lepas dan Eren yang mata kanannya lebam. Tidak lupa Reiner yang bersumpah akan balas dendam membeli es krim stroberi rasa emas 24 karat.

─entah resep rahasia apa yang dipakai sampai logam mulia pun bisa dimakan.

Bocah bermata sewarna langit cerah itu seperti biasa melipat kakinya elegan dengan tangan kanan memegang segelas _wine_ berhiaskan kalung platina.

_Semoga tertelan, amin._ Doa seluruh pelayan kecuali Levi di rumah itu.

"Kalian adalah pelayan, pelayan harus patuh pada perintah, dan perintahku, absolut. Yang pertama, Levi?"

"_Yes, My Lord_. Tuanku selalu benar,"

"Kedua?"

"Jika ada yang meragukan perintah Anda, kembali pada aturan nomor satu. Masih ada yang tidak terima, tembak mati di tempat."

Mendadak manusia-manusia pekerja yang biasanya begundal menjadi anak baik. Berdiri lurus tegak, tangan dikepalkan di samping badan, dada dibusungkan─kecuali Eren dan Jean tentunya.

* * *

.

Pemilik tinggi 163cm itu tengah mondar-mandir memperhatikan persiapan untuk jamuan makan malam. "Levi, aku ingin kau menghidangkan daging domba impor dari Australia, saus pedas dari India, lobster biru langka dari Inggris, keju bermerek dari Perancis, dan Truffle mahal sebagai hidangan pembuka. Jelas?"

"_Yes, My Lord,_"

Alis pemuda manis itu naik satu tatkala melihat label harga yang tertempel pada salah satu hidangan di atas meja. "Lho, kok, satu porsi makanan ini cuma 20 juta dollar? Makanan murahan ini! Hannes!"

Seorang pelayan separuh tua lari tergopoh-gopoh menyongsong majikannya. "Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Apa-apaan ini, aku, 'kan, sudah bilang makanan yang disajikan harus mahal! Kau tidak dengar perintahku, ya?!" marah Armin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi itu sudah yang paling mahal sedunia," ujar Hannes pucat. Armin mendelik gusar.

"Sewa kepala koki terkenal dan masakkan aku makanan dengan bahan-bahan terbaik!"

"K-K-K-Kami sudah telepon _Chef_ Sasha Brauss, Tuan. Beliau sibuk menghadiri kompetisi memasak internasional di Amerika,"

"Ya sudah. Siapkan _limousine_-ku, aku mau jalan-jalan!" si rambut pirang membalikkan badan, hendak mengenakan jubah khusus pesanan dari Italia. Kaki mungilnya berjalan menghentak-hentak lantai, seolah dengan begitu kekesalannya dapat dilampiaskan.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-Tapi, Tuanku, b-bensin habis," Hannes makin terbata.

"APA!" pupil mata Armin membesar. "Alasan macam apa itu?! Kenapa kau selalu lupa mengisi bensin, padahal _seluruh_ pom bensin di negara ini sudah kubeli?!" habis sudah surai sutra keemasan itu awut-awutan diacak jemari lentik pemiliknya.

"M-M-M-M-Maaf─"

Belum sempat Hannes menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang Tuan Muda sudah melangkah pergi penuh amarah.

* * *

.

Armin menopang dagu lesu di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya, di atas bantal super lembut berisi bulu angsa yang dipesan eksklusif dari Rusia. Levi tak lama datang sembari memeluk satu setel jas mewah merek _Berrybenka_ yang terkenal.

"_Bocchan_, setengah jam lagi _Lady_ Leonhardt akan tiba,"

"Hm."

"_Bocchan_ terlihat bosan sekali. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Iris opal itu melirik si pemilik surai kelam yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

Armin membuang muka, sedikit berdebar. "Tidak ada."

"Anda yakin?" anggukan kepala Armin menjawabnya.

Sepasang tangan kekar terlapisi sarung tangan putih mendadak memeluknya tanpa izin dari belakang. Armin nyaris terpekik kaget tanpa suara.

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan, _Bocchan_?" bisik Levi pelan dan memabukkan, membuat Armin kegelian. Ia benci sekali kalau sudah disudutkan─dalam berbagai makna. Tangan Armin terkepal gemetar. Situasi seperti ini seakan menggambarkan dirinya adalah seekor mangsa yang menunggu dilahap predator─dan itu tidak cocok dengan prinsipnya '_I am Number One_'.

"A-ah!"

Si rambut keemasan mendesah kaget saat jemari dari tangan yang sama mencubit sedikit kulit di bagian pinggangnya.

"Beri saya perintah, _My Lord_,"

Kelopak mata Armin terpejam rapat berusaha menahan gejolak aneh di dalam perutnya. Lagi-lagi, Levi dengan nakalnya mengecup pertemuan antara leher dan pundak Armin dan menghirup dalam aroma manis _caramel_ dari tubuh majikannya tersebut.

"Ngh,"

"_Bocchan_, berilah saya perintah," ulang Levi dengan sorot mata memohon─kelihatan amat modus busuknya yang terasa menggetarkan tubuh Armin.

Kemeja putih Armin yang beberapa kancingnya terbuka sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Pemuda _shota _itu mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Levi malah mempererat pelukannya yang sekuat cengkeraman kobra.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan halus?" cetus Armin sambil berusaha tetap bernapas.

"Permintaanmu adalah perintah," Levi menggigit sarung tangannya dengan gestur seksi, sembari menyunggingkan seringai serigala lapar.

"Eh, tunggu! Bukan begitu maks─aaaaaahhh!"

Ternyata memelihara seorang pelayan bertinggi di bawah rata-rata namun nafsu di atas rata-rata tidaklah semudah Armin mengecat gambar Monalisa di kukunya.

* * *

.

"Levi."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Maksud Anda, Tuan?"

Levi tersenyum─ulangi, _tersenyum_ malaikat saat menatap wajah majikan ciliknya yang mengerut kesal. Barisan pelayan yang mengelilingi ruangan makan itu pun jatuh cinta dan jatuh pingsan di saat bersamaan. Eren tidak lupa mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera _handphone_─dan Levi berjanji dalam hati akan membuang _handphone _Eren ke rawa buaya di belakang rumah _Lady_ Zoe guna melenyapkan bukti.

"KENAPA ERWIN SMITH BISA ADA DI TENGAH-TENGAH JAMUAN MAKAN MALAM INIIIII?!"

Telunjuk kurus pemuda pirang itu frontal mengarah kepada sosok pria _blonde_ tampan menggoda iman yang sedang asyik memotong _steak_ daging domba dan melahapnya teratur.

"Ah, Armin. Jangan bersikap dingin begitu. Tapi kau semakin cantik kalau cemberut. Benar, 'kan, _Lady _Leonhardt?" Erwin mencoba beramah-tamah terhadap seorang gadis berwajah datar yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"..."

Annie menatap jutek lelaki berambut sewarna dengan tunangannya itu. Sambil memakan _caviar_ dan _bacon_ yang tertancap pada garpunya, ia berkata sinis, "Kurasa Anda kehabisan _'kucing-kucing cantik' _untuk dijadikan isteri?" kentara sekali sikapnya minus ramah-tamah terhadap lelaki bujang pemimpin keluarga Smith itu. Iyalah, siapa juga yang suka dengan kemunculan pihak ketiga yang terang-terangan mengincar tunanganmu?

Bukannya tersinggung, tawa Erwin malah meledak usai medengar ucapan sang _Lady _Leonhardt.

"Hahaha! '_Kucing-kucing cantik'_. Aku mendapat kosakata yang bagus!" ujarnya geli.

Eren dan pelayan lainnya hanya bisa mangap.

Sungguh lapang hati dan jiwamu, Tuan Erwin Smith.

"Nah, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menunjukkan hidangan _dessert_ super mahal yang kubeli khusus untuk malam ini," _Ctik_. seorang pelayan pria berbadan tegap mengantarkan sebuah nampan perak berisi hidangan istimewa.

"Aku membelinya dari sebuah restoran ternama Swedia yang melelangnya dengan harga tinggi," Armin terlihat tertarik. "Dilelang?"

Annie menghela napas tidak bersemangat. Ia sudah bosan dengan segala sifat setiap bangsawan, jutawan, atau orang yang berkedudukan tinggi yang kebanyakan suka pamer harta. Annie bukanlah tipe yang menyukai hedonisme. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu betul dengan watak tunangannya yang mencintai keglamoran.

"Harganya... 40 juta dollar!" tukas lelaki beriris biru muda itu bangga. "Dibuat dengan campuran 28 jenis cokelat langka, dihiasi serbuk emas 24 karat, dan ditambah bonus sendok perak murni disertai kalung _swarovski_,"

Raut wajah Armin berubah. Tangannya mengepal geram.

"Levi..."

"_Yes, My Lord?_"

"Kenapa hidanganku hanya seharga 20 juta dollar?"

"..."

"Cari yang baru!"

Levi dan para pelayan membungkuk dalam. "Baik, Tuan,"

"Yang mahal!"

Levi dan para pelayan membungkuk lebih dalam lagi. "Siap, Tuanku,"

"Lebih mahal dari punya Erwin Smith!"

Eren dan Jean menangis peluk-pelukan meratapi nasib.

* * *

.

Sebelum pulang, Annie memeluk erat tubuh lelaki cantik tunangannya itu.

"Sayang sekali kau harus pulang. Aku masih rindu," bisik Armin lembut penuh perasaan.

"Ya, aku juga. Seandainya Ayahanda mengizinkanku menginap," sahut Annie sembari mengusap setitik air di sudut matanya.

"Kapan-kapan, menginaplah di sini, oke?" Armin mengecup pipi gadis bersurai kuning keemasan itu dengan mesra, menimbulkan semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Annie yang bening.

"Ya, tapi jangan ajak laki-laki itu lagi," Annie melirik sebal ke arah Erwin Smith yang jelas-jelas merusak makan malam romantis pasangan muda tersebut. Makan malam yang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa dengan konsep _candle light dinner_ terpaksa batal karena Erwin meminta Levi untuk tidak mematikan lampu. Sebab, Erwin benci tempat gelap.

(Mas, kalau benci tempat gelap, ya, diam di rumah saja dan nyalakan semua lampu sampai pagi. Dijamin terang terus kecuali kalau PLN berkehendak lain.)

Armin tertawa. "Tidak akan."

Levi menginterupsi. "_Bocchan,_ sudah saatnya,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Annie," Armin melepas pelukannya dan melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian Annie dengan kereta kudanya sampai tak terlihat lagi.

_Krauk_. "Aku suka gadis yang bersemangat,"

Armin membelalak kaget. "Hei! Kenapa kau masih di sini?!" matanya mempelototi sosok tinggi besar berambut pirang yang tengah asyik menggigit keripik kentang. "Erwin Smith! Dengan hormat, kuminta kau pulang ke rumahmu!"

Erwin menoleh heran. "Kenapa aku mesti pulang?"

Armin cengo. "Kenapa? Ya, jelas karena di sini bukan rumahmu, _Bodoh!_"

Erwin tersenyum. Bocah kencur berusia 15 tahun ini memang kejam dan suka berkata kasar─kecuali pada wanita, namun juga diam-diam memiliki sisi yang manis dan memikat─memikat hatinya juga.

"Mulai hari ini, rumah ini juga akan menjadi rumahku,"

"AP─Memangnya siapa kau, mengatur-ngatur seenaknya?! Tuan rumah ini hany─" _Haup_. Erwin memasukkan sepotong keripik kentang ke dalam mulut Armin. Yang bersangkutan jelas kaget─tapi tetap mengunyah walau ogah-ogahan... lagipula keripik ini enak.

"Sudah waktunya tidur, 'kan, _Bocchan?_"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan pelayanku," Armin memasang muka judes luar biasa ke arah lelaki kekar itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Erwin menggendong Armin secara paksa di pundaknya. Reflek, bocah yang diangkat pun menjerit meronta-ronta. Tapi para pelayannya hanya menonton dengan muka datar, bahkan ada yang senyum-senyum.

"APA-APAAN SIH INI!"

"Aku, 'kan, sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini demi kau. Jadi patuhlah sedikit, Armin_ku_ yang cantik," sahut Erwin gombal.

"Hah?"

Armin diletakkan dengan _gentle _ke kasur _king size_ yang sangat empuk. Saat Erwin bermaksud membantunya ganti baju, Armin berteriak histeris.

"Yang ini serahkan saja padaku," Levi turun tangan dan menggantikan posisi Erwin.

"JANGAN BIARKAN PEDOFIL ITU MENYENTUHKU!" Armin mencengkeram manja lengan baju pelayan berambut belah tengah itu dengan erat, nyaris menangis.

"Huuuft, padahal aku rela datang jauh-jauh dari Belanda supaya bisa dekat denganmu, _Manis_," lelaki blonde itu terdengar sedikit kecewa. Ia menangkup dagu Armin dengan sebelah tangan lalu menjilat remah-remah di sudut bibir pemuda belia tersebut. Levi melirik tajam. Armin melotot. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan wajahmu dikotori remah makanan, _My Sweety Lord_," ucapnya seduktif sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri.

"LEVI! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!" bentak Armin saat pelayan bersurai kelam itu tengah mengancingkan bajunya.

"Saya akan bertindak kalau dia menyerang Tuan," sahut Levi singkat.

"Apa yang tadi tidak termasuk kategori penyerangan?! Dan kenapa dia─"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti," sela Levi sembari mengecup dahi majikannya pelan. "_Good night, Bocchan,_"

Armin mendengus jengkel.

.

.

.

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

**.**

Jean mengendap-endap mengunci pintu utama dan nyaris terpekik saat sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh pelan bahunya.

"Eren! Kau bikin kaget saja!"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya pemuda bersurai almond itu heran.

Jean menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Aku ingin mengisengi Hannes. Menguncinya di luar, hihihihi,"

"Wah, pasti mukanya lucu sekali, hihihihi,"

**Dok dok dok**

Eren dan Jean memutuskan untuk tidak merespon.

**Dok dok dok**

"Halooo, ada orang?" terdengar suara Hannes memanggil.

"Hihihihi,"

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok **

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

"Hihihihi,"

"Eren. Jean. Buka pintunya." Sebuah suara bernada sedingin es, yang pastinya bukan suara Hannes, terdengar dari luar.

"Hihihihihi─eh?" kedua pelayan yang masih belia itu tercenung.

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

**Dok dok dok**

Keduanya masih belum berani bergerak.

"Eren. Rahasia kalau kau seorang _fudanshi_."

"..."

"Jean. Majalah porno dan foto-fotomu hasil mengintip adik Eren, Mikasa Ackerman."

"..."

Jean dicekik Eren.

"Buka pintu ini. _SEKARANG_."

_Cklek_

Eren dan Jean sama-sama membukakan pintu dengan muka bersalah.

Detik itu juga, keduanya menerima hukuman neraka dari Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

*tengok kiri-kanan kayak mau nyebrang jalan* *kabur*

**Mind to review?**

**Yang review orang baik~ XD**


End file.
